


El Tower Bloopers

by KittenVirus



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenVirus/pseuds/KittenVirus
Summary: Silly Short Stories around the El Masters. May include non-canon details and shipping (lots of m/m)





	El Tower Bloopers

"Ignia. It's time to get up" I said, knocking on her door for the third time now. "Yeah yeah I'm coming!" came the response through the door. I sighed. It was early in the morning, around 6 to be exact, but as priestesses we should at least try to be on time... All of the Masters were up already, with the exception of Master Rosso, who was still out like a light due to his injuries. "Miss Artea!" I turned around to see Gloria and Darkmoon rushing down the hallway. "Is Ignia not up yet? And where are the others?" Gloria smiled, looking at the way I was obviously waiting next to Ignia's door. "Sasha and Anduran already went downstairs. They wanted to ask Master Denif to get some rest" I explained. "Oh that's right... Master Denif watched the tower tonight..." Darkmoon mumbled.

There was a thud from the door. "Are you alright?" I asked, frowning. Suddenly, the door burst open. "I'm fine yeah" Ignia chuckled sheepishly, rubbing her forehead. "Ran into the door haha!" I sighed with a smile. The girl was chaotic, but she was trying her best. We headed over to the stairs. "I wonder when the El Search Party will be back" Gloria stated thoughtfully. "Me too! I gotta ask them how the hell they beat Rosso. He grilled my ass during the sparring match yesterday!" I blinked. "Ignia, please watch your words. And was that really a sparring match? You just annoyed him until he had enough and decided to beat you up..." I frowned. Indeed, he had beaten her up pretty good. Slapped her around with his scythe like a tennis ball I'd say. She hadn't been able to land a single hit, and in the end Denif had chewed them both out for wasting their powers like this. "Hahaha... Just you see, I'll get him some day!" Ignia grinned.

Just when we were halfway down the stairs, a high-pitched shriek rang through the tower and we all stopped short. "What was that?" Gloria asked. She and Darkmoon were instinctively clinging to each other. "I don't know... I hope nothing happened" I replied, my muscles tense. We were all in more or less good shape, an attack could be fatal at this point. I took the lead and rushed down the stairs, the others hot on my heels. At the bottom of the stairs I turned right and burst through the doors into the main hall - I stopped so abruptly that Ignia crashed into my back and almost sent us both onto the floor. "Oww... What's...?" Ignia stopped mid-sentence, joining me in my stare.

The shrieking had been Master Ventus, apparently. Master Gaia had his arms wrapped around Ventus' chest from behind, which left the Wind Master dangling with his feet in the air, quite similar to the way you would pick up a cat. He was thrashing, his hands clawing Gaia's muscular arms, but there was no way he could get out of the other's strong grip. Gaia was laughing. "I SAID STOP YOU BIG LUG!" Ventus screamed, twisting and writhing, but without any luck. Gaia chuckled, a cheeky smile on his face. Then Ventus' gaze fell on us - still staring - and he stopped for a moment. Gaia seemed to see an opportunity, he bent forwards and... LICKED over Ventus' ear? I stared in confusion as Ventus let out yet another high pitched shriek, his face turning a pink color as he tried to squirm away from his tormentor. "STOP IT BELLONDE!" he screeched again. Then he turned to look at Lincy, who I just now realized was hovering right next to them, watching in amusement. "I'm sorry okay? I'm SORRY!" Ventus sounded pretty desperate.

"Good morning." I blinked and turned away, realizing that Master Denif had walked up to us. "I hope they didn't wake you up. This has been going on for quite a while now" the dragon sighed, glancing over at the trio. Lincy didn't seem satisfied with Ventus' apology, because Gaia still had him in his grip. "Good morning Master Denif. Uhm... No, they didn't. But-" I was cut off by an annoyed voice behind me. "Well aren't you lucky. They woke me up. Speaking of which, did you plan on letting me sleep til noon gramps?" Surprised, I watched as Master Rosso brushed past me. He wasn't in his robes, but instead wore a white shirt that was closed with a red bow at the neckline, black pants and black boots with high heels. Every piece of clothing was lined with golden hems and the heels of his boots were golden as well, creating metallic clicking noises on the polished floor. His hair was up in a ponytail, decorated with a black bow similar to the one Ignia used to wear.

Denif sighed. "Good morning Rosso. I actually did. You shouldn't overdo it yet." "Rah rah. I'm fine" the Fire Master huffed, glancing towards Ventus and Gaia. Master Ventus had his feet back on the ground, his arms crossed, and glared at the taller Master with a look that I could only describe as a pout. Gaia had his arms loosely wrapped around his shoulders, hugging the elf gently. He looked both amused and ashamed at the same time. "Well you overdid it yesterday if I remember correctly" Denif grumbled, shooting Ignia a side look. She avoided his gaze, shuffling her feet. "Well that's not my fault is it?!" Rosso almost hissed. Ignia glared at him. He glared back.

"Uh-uhm." Everyone turned to look at Gloria. "Why did... Why did Master Gaia... Uhm..." She was obviously intimidated by all the attention. "You mean the ear tickling thing? Happens often" Rosso frowned. I was surprised he had answered, looked like he wasn't actually willing to get into a serious fight for now. "Ventus is just freakishly ticklish." I looked at them again- Gaia just bent down and placed a kiss on Ventus' head. I paused, a realization dawning on me. "No way. They're a couple? With the way Master Ventus flirts I didn't think he'd be into guys" Ignia snorted. She had seen the kiss as well. "Pointy ears flirts with everything just for fun. With Gaia he dirty talks. That's a different thing" Rosso sighed, and waved his hand through the air dismissively, while he walked off in the direction of the kitchen. Probably Anduran and Sasha were still there as well, since I hadn't seen them around anywhere.

"Oi, get your facts right fire bean!" Ventus suddenly shouted over. "We're not a couple! You could've at least corrected that!" "Nobody gives a shit about you being married elf!" I chuckled nervously. The way Ventus and Rosso talked to each other made it unclear whether they were good friends or archenemies. "Are El Masters allowed to marry?" Gloria asked, quite surprised. Denif frowned. "Technically there's no rule against it, although it's not advised since it's a distraction. If I had had a say in this, these two wouldn't be married. They did that behind my back, some time before the El Explosion." The Water Master sounded tired. "Why don't you head up and rest for a bit Master Denif?" I suggested. "You sound worn-out. It was a long night. I'm sure we can handle the situation for a few hours without you." There was a pause in which Denif just stared at me blankly. Then he shrugged and brushed past us, heading up the stairs.

I watched as Ventus and Gaia disappeared into the kitchen. It took a few seconds until I could hear Rosso and Ventus loudly insulting each other.

I started to understand what Denif's stare had meant...


End file.
